Out of Time
by GRACE5
Summary: Post 7.19. TIVA drama


**A/N: Okay so this is post 7.19. I know it was said somewhere that the reason Ziva was not in the episode a lot because Cote de Pablo was doing a photo shoot abroad. I decided to ignore that fact and go with Auesslio's Blind Item that said a shocking pregnancy would occur on a popular drama, or something along those lines. **

**Completely over dramatic. Enjoy.**

"You going home soon, Ziva?" Tony asked trying to engage his partner in conversation.

"Yes, I am just going to finish a couple things." Ziva said as she looked up at him then back to her paperwork.

"You okay?" McGee asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Ziva asked confused as she looked between Tony and Tim.

"You haven't been around much." McGee shrugged.

"And when you have, you haven't left your desk." Tony said pointing to her desk.

"I am fine." Ziva laughed looking away from the boys.

"Okay." McGee said and huffed on his coffee. "Think I'm done for the night."

"Good for you." Tony growled.

"Goodnight McGee." Ziva smiled as Tim walked by her desk.

"Seriously, where have you been all day?" Tony asked as he continued to observe her.

"I have been here, Tony, you are the one that has been gone." Ziva laughed.

"Yeah, but when I'm here you're not."

"You are here now and so am I." Ziva laughed still not looking up at him. "Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not." Tony defended.

"Okay." Ziva said.

"You wanna do something tonight?" Tony tested as he got his things for the night and stood from his desk.

"No thank you, Tony." She said with a smile and Tony eyed her for a moment, nodded and left.

Ziva stayed for a while longer fiddling with different things on her desk and computer, having finished with her paperwork ages ago. Despite the warmer weather outside she made sure her jacket was secure until she headed for the elevator.

"Did you tell Gibbs?" Tony asked scaring the hell out of Ziva as he appeared from a dark corner.

"Tell him what?" Ziva asked mad at herself for letting Tony scare her.

"You know what." Tony seethed as they both entered the elevator.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Tony." Ziva said covering her stomach with her folded hands and exiting the elevator. They stood in the parking garage glaring at each other.

"You were too busy trying not throw up that you didn't even notice I was watching you right?" Tony laughed taking advantage of her frazzled state.

"What are you insinuating, Tony?" she glared as she stepped closer to her partner.

"I saw you, Ziva, when you stood up." Tony said softly as he matched her step closer.

"What did you see, Tony?" Ziva asked trying to calm her nerves.

"The way you rubbed your stomach. How you did everything you could at your desk before you stood up to leave." Tony said flicking his gaze down to her stomach.

"Why don't you just ask, Tony?" Ziva glared.

"Are you pregnant?" Tony asked quickly in his interrogation voice. "The father's name's not Michael is it? Because you and Michaels, it's not good."

"Why plural?"

"Locke and Rivkin." Tony clarified aggravated at how she avoided the question. "Zee, are you having a baby?"

"Tony." Ziva started and went to say something else but the devastated look on Tony's face caused her to close her mouth quickly.

"Why are you hiding it?" Tony asked.

"Because I have not quite come to terms with it yet." Ziva admitted as she looked down at her folded hands still resting on her stomach.

"But you've been to a doctor and everything right?" Tony asked wanting her to look at him and actually say the words.

"Yes." Ziva nodded looking up at her partner. "I was going to tell you."

"Yeah? When?" Tony laughed and Ziva looked away from him.

"Soon." Ziva said softly.

"Did you tell Werth?" Tony asked with a hiccup in his voice.

"Damon, why would I tell him?" Ziva questioned and realized what Tony had implied.

"Jesus, Ziva." Tony gasped now enraged. "Who's the father if it's not Werth?"

"Why do you think it is Damon's? I have never had sex with him." Ziva hissed and Tony shook his head and laughed.

"Then who, Ziva?" Tony asked softer this time. "Whose baby are you having?"

"Yours." Ziva whispered and Tony took a step back.

"What?" Tony said as he pointed at Ziva. "What?!"

"Tony, listen to me." Ziva said and took his hand.

"Paris?" Tony sighed. "That was in January."

"Late January." Ziva clarified.

"But it was only twice, Ziva, and it didn't even last long!" Tony said and Ziva laughed.

"I do not believe the actual duration matters, however_ short_." Ziva smirked and Tony narrowed his at her.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Tony defended as Ziva continued to smirk at him.

"So it is my fault you could not last?"

"YES!" Tony screeched, as he turned red. "Can we not talk about that?"

"Fine, goodnight." Ziva agreed and walked away from Tony towards her car.

"You said you didn't want a relationship with me." Tony called after her and she stopped from getting in her car and stared at the hood. "You said you needed time, you needed to sort things out. You told me not to wait, to find someone."

"I know." Ziva said as she felt him stand next to her. She glanced at him sideways and saw the hurt on his face. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't want to be with me!" Tony yelled this time. "And now you're having our baby? That's not how things work."

"I know, Tony, and I am sorry." Ziva said turning to him. "After this summer, when I got back, I did not think to go back on the pill. I did not think I would need condoms so I did not bring them to Paris."

"Neither did I." Tony said confused why Ziva was taking all the blame.

"I am thinking about adoption." Ziva said softly as she searched Tony's eyes for approval but soon found anger.

"What?" Tony roared. "You're gonna give our baby away to some strangers? Just give them away?"

"What do you want me to do? This is not one of your movies, Tony." Ziva hissed angry at him for not understanding. "Not only do I have morning sickness. I also have afternoon sickness, evening sickness, middle of the night sickness. I am tired all the time. My tots hurt."

"Tits." Tony corrected and automatically winced.

"Whatever." Ziva growled. "Not to mention I feel guilty for forgetting that I am pregnant."

"What does that have to do with keeping the baby?" Tony asked confused.

"I cannot even handle being pregnant by myself let alone having a baby! I am not supposed to be a mother!" Ziva yelled at him, slapping him in the chest.

"You're the one that decided to do it by yourself." Tony said. "You could've told me."

"What would have done?" Ziva laughed and Tony swallowed nervously not having an answer. "Exactly."

"How long have you known?"

"A couple weeks." Ziva said looking away from him. "I thought maybe I missed _it_ because of stress, but the second time I knew."

"You should've told me." Tony said with a sigh. "Why adoption?"

"I am not ready for a baby, Tony. I still do not believe that I am actually pregnant."

"But you are." Tony smiled and Ziva glared at him.

"Yes." Ziva nodded.

"Were you even going to ask me?" Tony asked with a scowl. "You know before you gave our child away."

"Of course." Ziva hissed. "I did not think you would have a problem with adoption."

"You were wrong. I told you I wanted a relationship, that I was ready. You shot me down. Now I have McGee setting me up with random people while I wait for you to come around." Tony glared and Ziva turned to put her things in her car but Tony grabbed her arm and turned her back to him. "If you're set on not being a mother fine, sign your rights over to me."

"What?" Ziva asked with a hitch in her voice.

"I know you heard what I said." Tony growled.

"I did not say I was set on it, I am considering it." Ziva stuttered. "I still need time."

"Ziva! You're out of time, okay?" Tony said. "You're pregnant. Decide what you want, stop telling me you need time."

"Are you trying to force me to make such a huge decision right this minute?"

"Yes. It's not that hard. You either want to be a part of our kid's life or you don't." Tony said as he took a step closer to her. "You either want to commit to this with me or you don't and you sign your rights over to me and run scared."

"You have already made up your mind?" Ziva laughed. "You have known for maybe ten minutes!"

"I'm 40-."

"41." Ziva corrected and Tony glared.

"Any way I'm not getting younger and this is something I want. I've told you all this already." Tony said and Ziva nodded.

"I know."

"Think about it, let me know what you decided." Tony growled angrily and walked away to his car.

"Tony." Ziva called.

"You know what? No." Tony said and slammed his door shut and walked back over to her. "I'm not gonna let you keep playing with me like this. I told you what I wanted, you told me what you wanted but that you didn't want it right now. You're out of time, Ziva, so when you really know what you want let me know. I'll be there."


End file.
